starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Utilizador:Lele Mj
:"Não é o resultado que conta, mas a ação." :―Mara Jade Skywalker LELE MJ • DISCUSSÃO • MESA DE TRABALHO • USERBOXES • TUTORIAL CSS }} Olá, bem vindo(a) à minha página de usuário! Meu nome é Leonor, sou administradora da Wiki desde Agosto de 2011, mas edito aqui desde Abril de 2010! Sou fanática por Star Wars e fã em especial de Jaina Solo. Também controlo o BB-08 com o Thales. Minha história com Star Wars começou desde pequena, já que, como meu pai era um grande fã, eu sabia de várias coisas da série. Entretanto, eu não vi nenhum dos filmes até que, em uma viagem para os Estados Unidos, eu comprei o LEGO Star Wars para Wii (sim, é uma maneira deplorável de se interessar pela série, mas fazer o que). Adorei a trama sobre a qual o jogo estava construído e comecei a me interessar pelos personagens, por isso pedi para meu pai alugar os filmes. Assim que o primeiro sabe de luz foi acionado, eu já estava completamente enfeitiçada por aquele universo. Comecei a colecionar os bonequinhos de chumbo que a DeAgostini lançava nas bancas e foi a edição do Luke Skywalker que selou para sempre Star Wars na minha vida. No folheto havia um box falando sobre a Nova Ordem Jedi e como os filhos da Leia e do Han haviam sido treinados nela, instigando meu interesse por o que havia na saga além dos filmes. E o que se faz quando você quer saber mais sobre uma coisa? Sim, joga no Google. O Google me levou para a Wookieepedia e eu passei várias semanas mesmerizada pela imensidão daquele universo, li a página da Jaina inteira e procurei saber o máximo possível. Depois de um tempo, me perguntei se não haveria algo assim em português, onde eu pudesse ajudar mais a construir uma enciclopédia tão incrível como essa. E assim começou minha jornada aqui, que eu espero que se alongue por muitos e muitos anos. Lembro que quando cheguei aqui na wiki, estávamos tentando chegar ao artigo 2000. Já conseguimos, mas acho que a maior realização foi a qualidade dos artigos ter aumentado muito. Temos um layout que é usado em quase todos os artigos e que todos os usuários respeitam. O vandalismo diminuiu drasticamente. Tudo isso é uma base essencial para um boa wiki. Houveram muitas mudanças desde que eu cheguei, mas a Wiki agora tem uma base de usuários bem maior, mais de 6000 artigos e uma série de políticas organizadas para manter esse patamar. Vamos em frente, podemos chegar longe! Obrigado por lerem e não se esqueça de contribuir para a wiki! Que a Força esteja com você! Minha Coleção Qualquer imagem ou tradução de qualquer coisa nessa lista que você precise, é só falar! Coleciono publicações de Star Wars em português, então tem grandes chances de eu conseguir aquela tradução pra você. Romances Record * (1977) * Seguinte *''Uma Nova Esperança: A Princesa, o Cafajeste e o Garoto da Fazenda'' *''O Império Contra-Ataca: Então Você Quer Ser um Jedi?'' *''O Retorno de Jedi: Cuidado Com o Lado Sombrio da Força!'' *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Antes do Despertar'' Universo Geek * A Ascensão e a Queda de Darth Vader * A Origem e A Lenda de Obi-Wan Kenobi * O Livro de Colorir do Star Wars * Uma Nova Esperança: A Vida de Luke Skywalker * Darth Bane: O Caminho da Destruição * Império e Rebelião: O Fio da Navalha Del Rey (americanos) *''Dawn of the Jedi'' *Trilogia Han Solo **''The Paradise Snare'' **''The Hutt Gambit'' **''Rebel Dawn'' *''The Force Unleashed'' *''Choices of One'' autografado! *The New Jedi Order **''Dark Journey'' **''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' **''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' **''Destiny's Way'' **''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *Legacy of the Force :*''Betrayal'' :*''Bloodlines'' :*''Tempest'' :*''Exile'' :*''Sacrifice'' :*''Inferno'' :*''Revelation'' :*''Invincible'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *Fate of the Jedi **''Outcast'' **''Omen, autografado! **Abyss'' **''Backlash'' **''Allies'' **''Vortex'' **''Conviction'' Outros *Almanaque Jedi *''O Retorno de Jedi: História Baseada no Filme'' * (Europa-América) *Roteiro dos Episódios IV e V. }} Quadrinhos Livros de referência *O Caminho Jedi, em inglês. *Livro dos Sith: Segredos do Lado Negro *O Código do Caçador de Recompensas *Manual Imperial: O Guia do Comandante *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *The New Essential Guide to Characters *The Essential Atlas *The Essential Guide to Warfare *Jedi vs Sith: A Guide to the Force *Almanaque Jedi, autografado por ambos os autores! Videogames *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (video game) (Wii) *LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga (Wii) *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II (video game) (Wii) *LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars (3DS) *Star Wars: Dark Forces **Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II **Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith **Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast **Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords *Star Wars: The Old Republic Onde me encontrar *Aqui. *No Twitter *Na Steam, como CourierKill *Em diversos outros lugares, como CourierKill *Se você realmente precisar falar comigo e eu não tiver editado há um tempo, me manda um email: leonor.jung@gmail.com Coisinhas úteis Ignorem essa seção. *Categoria:Artigos precisando de tradução Categoria:Administradores do Star Wars Wiki